


Pentatonix High-School like

by KarateChaotenforever



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, a capella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateChaotenforever/pseuds/KarateChaotenforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirstie, Scott and Mitch had a normal life... Everything was "fine", as they'd put it, when you call a school life, which is sometimes really depressing and boring, fine. But they had each other, so nothing could go wrong. When a new student attends the school, everything will get confusing, but maybe - just maybe - they could make it through this. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story about Pentatonix, guys. The idea (well, part of it) belongs to a reader of mine, so thanks goes to them because I couldn't have thought about the whole plot. :) It was also kind-of inspired by another PTX-story which I really, really like, but it was on another webiste [Go check out "Pentatonix" by SamEvans17 on fanfiction.net if you'd like to read it :)].  
> I want to say that these is kind of an Alternate Universe so don't be confused. I try to stay a bit in-canon, but oh well... it's pretty hard. ;)  
> Plus, this is all fiction. I know that Kirstie has a boyfriend, but I like the idea of Kavi. That doesn't mean though that it has to be like that, ok? Ok.  
> But now... have fun with the prologue! :D

# Prologue

**Kirstie's POV**

"Don't look at me like that, Scott! You know that I'm that kind of girl!" I stood in front of one of my best friends, hard-breathing, while he just chuckled. Great.

"I know, but c'mon! You gotta do that! For Mitch, for me… for the world", he added overdramatically. Great, now I had the drama-queen 2.0 in front of me, if you count Mitch as drama queen 1.0. And I know, he was that. Definitely.

"Fine, but only for the first school day, okay?", I tried to handle. He nodded his head, chuckling. Right in that moment, Mitch burst in the room.

"What did I miss?", he asked, hard-breathing. Scott smirked while I just shook my head. These both were unbelievable, really.

"Oh, nothing, besides the fact that Kirstie will flirt tomorrow with a bunch of guys, just for fun", he said nonchalantly like it was pretty much every day the same thing. It really wasn't. I was more the kind of girl that maybe was dressed like a girl, but I couldn't just went to some guys and flirt with them. I just didn't do that.

"What now?", Mitch practically shouted and I couldn't blame him when he looked at me – really shocked.

"His idea, not mine. I just made the fault to play Truth or Dare with him. Really bad decision." I nodded my head and glanced at Scott angrily. Mitch smirked at this and chuckled right after that.

"Well, I should've known that it wasn't your idea. It's more Mitch-like, right?", he said and threw his imaginary hair behind which caused me to laugh.

After a while of more laughing and – to my surprise – giggling, we decided to talk more about a serious theme; school. More definite: High School, our High School.

"I've heard that a new student should come", Mitch told us in a low – as low as he could go – voice. Scott and I looked at each other before saying the same thing:

"What a surprise."

Mitch rolled his eyes and said again: "A new student in our age. You know, being seventeen and all", he added, causing us to roll our eyes – at the same time. "Geez, what did you guys do that you can do everything together without speaking?!"

That caused us to laugh – again at the same time. "We should probably stop", Scott smiled at me and I smiled back while nodding. We were like siblings, same with Mitch, so it wasn't exactly that surprising when we said and did the same at the same time. We were just that crazy.

"So… you wanna sing another song before we have to go back to the hell, called our school?", Mitch chuckled. Scott just shrugged and I nodded with a "Sure!"

"And which one…?", Mitch asked after a while, while we were in our 'Thinking Room', as we liked to call it. Sometimes. Okay, I liked it to call it, the boys didn't even know about what was going on in my head, so I just had to keep quiet before they thought, I'd be completely crazy. If they didn't think that already.

"A Beyoncé one?", Scott suggested, his eyes lightning up. I just shook my head at him, laughing, while Mitch groaned.

"Not again. I mean, I like her but I'm getting sick of it right now."

"Does anyone have a better idea? See", he said after neither Mitch nor I said anything.

"Beyoncé it is." My words flew out quicker that it was planned and Scott grinned at me.

"See, she starts to like her, too."

"No, I'm getting tired of your fights", I explained and ran before he could even register my words. When he did, his head shot up.

"No way! Just wait till I get you, Kirst!" I just laughed at his threat. He wasn't going to get me that fast, I was sure.


	2. Chapter 1 - Making new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos - I appreciate it :)  
> Hope, you'll have fun with this one :)

Mitch and I walked down the hall, before hearing someone screaming our names. “Mitch, Kirstie, Mitch, Kirstie!”  
Our heads shot in the direction, the sound came from. A boy came running towards us and as he got closer to us, I recognized him as a friend of Scott’s.   
“Yeah, what’s the matter, Luke?”, Mitch asked a little concerned. Normally, Luke wasn’t exactly one of the boys who did much of sport, but he ran to us pretty fast.  
“Scott’s in trouble. Down the hall, in front of the math classroom”, he instructed. Mitch and I looked at each other before nodding. Maybe we couldn’t help him but then again, he was our best friend so we had to help him.   
“What happened?” My question caused Luke to look a bit worried.   
“Marcel” was the only thing, he said and I felt my blood boil in my veins. Marcel was the school bully and normally, he stayed away from nobody’s, but maybe he changed his mind as he saw Scott alone.   
“Mitch, c’mon”, I said and grabbed his arm as he whined.   
“But Kirst, we have like no chance against him”, he said to me as we ran down the hall, some looks at us. I stopped and whispered something in his ear.  
“But we have to help Scott, he’s our best friend and I know you like him more than a friend. So c’mon, if he’s dead, you can’t have him, you know that, right?”   
Mitch’s face got redder as before as I only smirked. “Go”, he said and started to pick up the pace, we had before. I followed him, still smirking but also worried. Marcel won’t be afraid to hurt him and as one of Scott’s best friends I can’t let that happen. I won’t be able to live with myself.   
“SCOTT!”, I heard Mitch screaming and looked up from the floor to see Scott standing there, bending over with his hands on his stomach while Marcel stood next to him, smirking and a fist raised. I felt my stomach tighten in anger.   
“Marcel, you are so dead”, I whisper to myself and tightened my pace.  
“Marcel, get your fingers away from him”, I demanded angry. His head turned to my side and he smirked wider.   
“Look, who’s here; your girlfriend”, he said to Scott, while grabbing his collar, so he had to stood up. “How sweet, you need your girlfriend to help you against me.”  
I shoved him away from Scott, as Mitch arrived. A look to Mitch and he took Scott in his arms to calm him down, as I turned to face Marcel. My anger grew immediately, but I decided to calm myself. It wouldn’t help Scott if I got myself in trouble.   
“Stay away from him, got it?” And with that we left these guys, Scott leaned himself on Mitch while walking.

“What happened?”, Mitch asked as we got to our secret spot in school; the basement. Scott grimaced a bit.   
“Well, I was standing all alone there and he thought obviously that it would be funny if he hit me at a special spot. It hurts”, Scott said while leaning his back at the wall. Mitch ran his hands Scott’s arms up and down, while I smiled a bit. These boys should just admit their feelings towards each other.   
“Well, he won’t hurt you anymore, Kirstie scared him pretty good”, Mitch smiled a bit and caused Scott to chuckle.   
“Yeah, thanks you two. I don’t know what happened if you weren’t there. But, how did you guys know that?”  
“You can thank Luke, he ran towards us and told us what happened before we left to help you”, Mitch explained and smiled a bit at Scott who chuckled again.   
“I always knew that it would come handy to help him out sometimes”, he said and we laughed a bit.   
“I’m glad you’re better now”, I said and opened my arms to get a group hug.   
“Yeah, me two”, Mitch added and looked up to Scott who hold his arms around him and me.   
“Only thanks to you”, Scott said, while looking at Mitch, smiling. Wow, now I felt left out.   
“I think we should go to class, right?”, Mitch asked while blushing a bit under Scott’s meaningful look.   
“Right”, I said, wide-smirking. I couldn’t help it, my friends were so in love and didn’t even realize it, and I found it so cute. I meant, how couldn’t you found them cute? Because I knew they are. Definitely to one hundred percent. 

“Hey, maybe we’ll see the new student”, Scott said while walking towards our class. The best thing was, we had almost all of our classes together so it was pretty good. “You guys knew that his name’s Avriel?”   
“What an… interesting name”, I said while trying to hide my laugh. I couldn’t help it, the name was really interesting. Like funny-interesting.   
“Oh, don’t laugh at him when you don’t even know him. Maybe you’ll end up with him”, Mitch laughed along with Scott while I just shook my head.  
“And if that happens, I’ll give him a nickname. Definitely”, I added, chuckling. Mitch and Scott just smiled at me while we headed to our next class. 

 

“I can’t believe it!”, I groaned, as I stepped into school the next day. The first thing, I saw, was Marcel with a new victim. I didn’t know this boy, but he seemed nice. He had brown hair which almost reached to his chin and a little beard. I couldn’t deny that he was kinda beautiful. And Marcel was about to beat the crap out of him.   
“I’m not afraid of you”, the mysterious boy – I expected him to be the new student, Avriel – said, looking to Marcel.   
“Oh, you should. You’ve interrupted something important.” Marcel’s look could kill, but Avriel didn’t move at all.   
“To bully someone just because of his skin color isn’t important.”   
As it went back and for between them, I realized that Mitch and Scott were at my side, looking afraid.   
“What’s going on here?”  
“I don’t know, but I’ll help him. Marcel is afraid of me, I think.” I straightened myself before going towards them. Just as Marcel raised his fist to beat him, I got between them.   
“Hey, Marcel. Leave the new student alone, heard me?”   
Marcel glanced at me before hissing towards Avriel: “Next time, she won’t be there. And then, you’re going down.”  
With these words, he beat Avriel into his stomach, causing him to fall onto his knees, before going down the hall.   
I jogged towards Avriel. “You okay?”  
“I think so”, he said in his low voice and looked me in my eyes, causing me to stop breathing. He had the most beautiful eyes, I had ever seen.  
“That’s g-great”, I get out and blushed a bit before helping him to stand up, taking his hands in mine.   
“Avi, thanks for saving me”, another boy said and I recognized him as Kevin from my French class. He had a dark skin, so now I knew what was that about.   
“Kirst, are you okay? Uhm, sorry, are you okay, too?”, Scott added as he reminded himself about the boy next to me – my hands were still holding his. Mitch saw this and winked at me, I just shook my head before getting my hands to myself.   
“I’m fine, Avriel – or Avi, I don’t know – was the one who got beat, not me”, I said and looked at him. He smiled a bit.   
“I’m fine, too. And yeah, my name’s Avriel, but I – uhm – kinda prefer Avi because you know… that name’s kinda weird”, he finally got out and I giggled a bit, before covering my mouth with my hands. Avi just smiled, knowing that I didn’t mean it in a mean way.   
“I’m Scott, the awesome one of us three”, Scott said while popping his jacket in a weird way, which caused me to giggle more.   
“My name’s Mitch, I’m kinda the calm one”, Mitch said while smiling at Avi. “And the brave girl there who saved you, giggling now, is Kirstie.”  
“Mitch!”, I giggled more and hold onto Avi’s arm so I won’t fall because of the whole giggling.   
“Well, I’m Kevin, but I suppose you know me.” Kevin smiled at us and the guys smiled back. I calmed myself before breathing slowly in and out.   
“So, I think we should go to class”, I reminded them, as the bell ringed. They all nodded before Avriel – _Avi, it’s Avi, Kirstie_ – asked us, what class we had next.   
“Math”, Kevin, Scott and Mitch answered immediately and smiled at each other.   
“English”, I replied a bit sad, that I wasn’t with my friends.   
“Awesome, could you help me get there? I have English, too”, Avi smiled at me and I realized now that I hold onto his arm the whole time.   
“No, I’ll let you stay here after I saved you from the school bully”, I rolled my eyes at that and smiled at him afterwards. “Come on, we have a class to go! See you, guys! Eating lunch, together? You too, Kevin and Avi?”   
“Sure.”  
“Why not, you’ve saved me. I think, I should get to know you.”  
“Definitely, I mean, I’m awesome. Who doesn’t want to get to know me?” I flipped my hair in fake-arrogance and laughed afterwards.   
“Come on, before we’re late.” With that I dragged him away from our friends. I think, I just made two new awesome friends.


End file.
